


Royal Love

by StoryTellerMage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dragon Katsuki Yuuri, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Femininity, Feminization, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Magic, Male Omegas, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nihon Country, Omega Feminization, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Political Alliances, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Princes & Princesses, Roleplay, Royal Drama, Royalty, Russia, True Love, True Mates, dragon magic, peace summit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: The two Nations of Russia and Nihon((Japan)) have fought for five years with neither country being able to get the upper hand they decide to have a Peace Summit between their countries shared broader.Thus Crown Alpha Princess Katsuki Mari and her young Brother Prince Yuri aka The Jewel of Nihon are sent to this Peace Summit where they would meet Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov.What will happen when these two nations meet during this Peace Summit and more importantly what will happen when these two Princes meet?





	1. The Beginning Part 1 lightly edited

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this cool story this is a fun RP I am working on with a pal on Amino named History Maker. They challenged me me to do a literate RP when i wanted to RP with them; so we started this story RP i think would make a great fanfic. Thus with their permission here is a fanfic version of our RP. 
> 
> In this RP I am Katsuki Yuri  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/page/user/storytellermiller-miller/B2ax_18tbfJVGePBW0rx2r7qXXDpao6W7N
> 
> In this RP History Maker is Victor Nikiforov  
> https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/page/user/history-maker/n8qN_6gTofMpkPq20pdomB0BxbQRvbWdEa
> 
> Also since this is an RP there will be mistakes in spelling and grammar; so please for give those and if they don't make sense please let me know and i'll do my best to fix it when i can. Also please keep in mind that things may be added as the RP grows. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS WE ENJOY RPING TOGETHER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TWO NATIONS ARE ON THERE WAY TO MEET EACHOTHER!!!

The counties of The Great Russian and Nihon Empires had been fighting for five long years though neither country with their skilled armies got the upper hand for long. A few years before the war started the young prince of the Nihon Empire presented as a rare Male Omega and started his Omega famine and masculine training. Though when the war started not much changed for the Prince Katsuki Yuri as he learned to dance for many of Nihon's Royal Court Gatherings. Thus with his amazing dance mastery skills of many kinds of dances and his caring sweet personality; along with the fact he was a rare Male Omega and their Prince he was given the endearment The Jewel Of Nihon. Which evolved quickly into an unofficial title for the Nihon Omega Prince much to his embarrassment and disbelief.

 

During the fifth year of the War between their counties both the Tsar of Russia and the Emperor Of Nihon decided to meet and discuss a peaceful truce to the war much to the disappoint is some of their officials and nobles.

Viktor sat in the back of the car watching the dress go by as they continued to head to the border of Russia. After three flights and a two-hour car drive, they were almost at their destination. Viktor rapped his fingers on his lap as he laid back against the seat looking at his personal assistant Yurio, his guard Christopher, also called Chris, his informant Mila, and his adviser Yakov. As much as Viktor wanted this stupid war to end he knew that he’d have to cooperate with the Nihorn Royals and hope to come on somewhat agreeable terms.

“Fifteen minutes sir.” Mila spoke in a thick Russian accent as she pushed some of her hair back behind her ear and looked at Viktor. “Hang in their sire” Mila fixed her dress and the pearls around her neck before clearing her throat and making some notes in her book.

Victor gave a small nod of acknowledgment before mumbling a ‘thank you’ and turning to his crew “Ladies and gentlemen, today we make history. Hopefully, we can come to some sort of agreement. Otherwise, a lot of time wasted for nothing.” Viktor gave a slight chuckle to lighten the mood before fiddling with his fingers.

Yuri looked out the window of his nesting area in the back of their Royal armored car. He had even had Yuko go ask the maids changing his parent's sheets to give them to him for his nest since he was nervous never being too far away from the safety of Nihon's Forbidden or now more like limited access Royal City. "Calm down Yuri was will be fine don't worry we are all here to support you" Pichit said with a warm smile as Yuko climbed into his nest with him and realized a calming Onega scent to add to her jerky friends body; along with his nest in Hope's to help him relax and rest before the challenge of meeting the Russians was to start. Mari slept with her head on a pillow resting on her guard's shoulder so she could rest some. In the seat next to his nest Yuri's bodyguard and Yuko's Mate Takashi released some of his own calming scents to hopefully lessen the anxious smell of cinnamon, and rotting flowers after a strong rain that his charge was revealing into the air of the small space. "Twenty-five minutes until we reach the border. " the driver told them and their caravan of similar cars and vans through their radio system. "Finally Mari yawned stretching as did their main Adviser Hanashi "I'm very very excited your Highness's this is a large opportunity to make history for both the Russian and Nihon Empires. I believe in both of you your too young to quit and I'll be here every step of the way." The Official said happily."

The time passed slowly as they went over the agenda and camp setup. The majority of the troops had already set up their campsite ten miles from the broader. While a quarter of them the counties had agreed on for protection to allow a quarter of their troops near that area to stay to protect each side; though any heavy machines like tanks and armored trucks were pulled back 20 miles back from the broader and then only a select few each country allowed three tanks and twelve military armored trucks. ALSO, BOTH SIDES WAS STRESSED THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE OTHER COUNTRIES OMEGAS IN MORE THAN THE AVERAGE POLITE GREETING.

They also told Yuri that he would have a house to temporary built house for himself while other omegas would pair up in groups of four to sleep safely in the perfumed fabric and rice paper panels cover on plastic that would form the Omegas temporary homes to keep their smells inside and away from Alphas and overly aware AlphaBetas.

 

The royals of both sides.would stay on their sides at night but a permanent building for them to share like an embassy was built in the inland where their meetings would take place.

The royals and officials who were the main part of the delegation would also stay on the island and would be the only place their guards for this peace summit was allowed without causing war. Then only enough guards to keep everyone safe from each other on both sides and to protect each countries Omegas.

Yuri fidgets in is seat while they all talk about these specific details and trying to calm his nerves and hoping Nihon and Russia could finally have peace between them. Yuri yawned when Joe and Yukos smell along with Takashi's smell and his older sisters all helped relax him so his hope could take root and bloom to choke our his anxiety. Yuko began running her fingers through his hair and Yuri began to take a small nap feeling safe in his nest and with his family and close close friends," I'm...yaaaawwwn going to yaaawwn and take a nap." Yuri told them as his eyelids slide shut. " Is it okay to let him sleep when we are so close Official lambeil asked skeptical of the prince but trying his best to be polite despite his dislike for Yuri being a Male Omega having the privileges of both Men and Omegas.

Viktor sighed as he looked at his fellow crew before leaning back and crossing his legs over one another. He smiled as he saw a griffin in the distance before seeing the meeting spot. “Sir we are here,” Mila informed as the car stopped. When they all parked and got out Viktor took a deep breath and watched some of the fish swim around in the lake before looking over at Mila “What does the Prince of Nihorn look like?” Viktor asked curiously as they set up a small table and chairs. Viktor sat down fixing his attire before leaning back against his chairs

“I was able to get a picture of the prince from the news so you can look at this.” Mila gave the piece of paper to Viktor showing him the picture of Yuri.

Viktor looked at the picture and gave a small smile as he gave the picture back to Mila “He looks nice. Hopefully, this all goes well and this stupid war will be over. Otherwise, I won’t be able to hear the end of it from mother and father.” Viktor sighed softly as he leaned back against the chair and looked at his crew “How many people was he bringing again?” Viktor asked as a reminder.

“I don’t remember but they outnumber us, your majesty. The Prince of Nihorn has a lot of family and brought them but since the king and queen have other stuff to attend to ours will be smaller compared to them. Though I don’t know why they wanted us to have our weaponry at the ready. All these tanks and military armor are making me a bit nervous.” Mila shuddered as she looked at the time “Look alive they should be here soon.” Mila mumbled.

Viktor stood up walking over to where the lake was and watching the fish, as well as a water dragon, swimming fast across the water. “How beautiful.” Viktor continued watching everything move and sighed as he felt a small lizard on his thigh. He kept it beside him and stood up when he saw the princes caravan.

Yuri daydreamed as he took his catnap in his nest listening to the officials and his sister talk about the things that were happening. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt ....." Official lambin tired to argue but was cut off by Crown Alpha Princess Mari, My brother isn't a bargaining chip and I refuse to use him like one." Yuri knew if he liked the Russian Crown Prince which he admitted was handsome when he saw him dancing in a ballet on TV and had actually inspired him to want to dance himself though he didn't know much more about it he might give the Prince a chance perhaps maybe...yeah maybe. Yuri thought to himself with a smile the scent of cinnamon became light in the air again And Mari reacted lazier quick turning her head to him and they locked eyes and nodded. Then breathing in the calming Alpha scent she gave off to help him allowed Yuri's normal scent of villain and Nihon cherry blossoms to fill the air again. "Either way Yuuko interrupted pulling out a con Yuri needs to look more presentable." Then she combed his hair like it was in official press conferences he would occasionally attend and pulled out an extra blanket and Takashi held it up while she changed Yuri into a dress shirt jacket and a long ties. "There now you look more like a prince" she exclaimed. "Just in time, we are here said Takashi. Their car pulled up near where Crown Prince Yuri Of Russia was. "Yuri stay in your nest here until your cabin tent is made okay or would you rather sleep with the Royal Dragon Musicians and Dancers?" Mari asked. Build the house just in case he said shyly knowing this would be a better place to beat quietly but if he felt unsafe there was a bedroom in the on tour bus for him. Mari nodded as she got out to meet Prince Victor of Russia as the driver opened the door for her.

Viktor stood up and dusted himself off before looking at his Royal Court “No back talking, treat them with respect, no racial speaking, and no picking on people. And if they do it to you, keep your composure. I will address it personally.” Viktor reminded making everyone nod. Viktor turned back to where Mari was and sighed as he and his Royal court walked over. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Princess Mari. I do hope you found the trip less boring then we did.” Viktor tried to break the ice and gently shook her hand. He looked around a bit curious before looking back at Mari “Will your younger brother is not attending with us?” Viktor asked respectfully as he placed his hands behind his back.

“We’re just curious is all, he is an important member of your court and even your kingdom.” Mila intervened as she gave a small respectful bow to Mari.

“Exactly what she said. But of course it is your decision and our discussion can commence with or without him.” Viktor added as he cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t want you to see me as someone who just wants an omega present because that is not me. I understand that he is valuable to Nihorn and I can imagine how my question might have been impulsive.” Viktor cleared his throat and shifted his feet before looking at Mari “Shall we talk about our treaty?” Viktor asked trying to change the subject.

"Everyone be respectful and no chide or racial comments or submittal comments of Nihon Superiority." She told them addressing the last part to Official Lamblin. Then the butler opened the car and she was greeted by Crown Prince Victor Of Russia. She shook his hand and bowed over it as she would in her country as instructed by Official Hiroshi. Though at the mention of her brother an instructed Alpha scent must have come from her because Official Hiroshi put a gentle encouraging hand on her shoulder and Prince Victor along with a woman who appeared to be his assistant corrected him better explaining what the Prince meant. This caused her scent to level out again with only a small protective undertone that was just barely noticeable. " hello Prince Victor it is nice to meet you too. Sadly my brother won't be joining us as he is resting in the car right now since the trip was a long one for us since we weren't able to fly due to some of our group being unable to do so. Though she wasn't about to let him know it was Yuri who was deathly afraid to fly that it almost found caused a dangerous panic attack when they had tired too. "However you will be able to see him perform at the banquette tonight "Madame Minko informed the prince" Since me and then other Royal Dragon Musicians and Dancers will be performing as a traditional Nihon Dance with Prince Yuri tonight" she finished saying with a bow to Prince Viktor. However, Yuri wanting to get a better look had moved from his nest to the main car window and rolled it down a bit better to show just his eyes. As he did so he didn't think his scents would be released from the car though in seeing the handsome Russian Crown Prince Yuri released a happy scent of his normal villain and Nihon cherry blossom scent into the air and then embarrassed quickly rolled up the window and dove back into his nest in the nesting area of the car. which earned an annoyed look from Mari at the vehicle.

 

"Hello allow me to introduce myself I'm Official Hiroshi and I'm acting as the official Delicate for the Nihon Officials for this trip and this is my coworker Official Lambdin." Hiroshi added to redirect attention to the matter at hand as both he and Lambdin bowed to Victor.

Victor gave a small bow as he looked at everyone “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. Although my royal court isn’t as big as yours I hope that we can all get along.” Viktor could hear the car window rolling down and looked at the most beautiful pair of deep and dark brown eyes he had ever seen. He smiled at the omega and even gave a small wave before turning his attention to Mari. He cleared his throat and gestured that they all sit down when they were all seated Viktor started speaking. “This whole war I believe started as a misunderstanding.” Viktor started. “Russia, at the time, was testing out weaponry and accidentally landed on your territory. That was the Government's mistake and the royal family deeply apologizes for that, though the retaliation wasn’t really necessary for you that’s when the citizens started to take matters into their own hands and killing our people.” Viktor explained, “That’s how the whole war broke out.”

Mila crossed her legs over one another before clearing her throat “Over the years there have been many casualties for both countries and numerous amounts of people injured. I have studied this case for weeks and I personally have come to an agreement that we should both pay for the damages for each other. Russia pays Nihorn and Nihorn pays Russia. Your Majesties if you’d like to change the compromise I came up with please do so. This is an agreement and a peace treaty meeting after all.” Mila cleared her throat as she looked at Mari. “I believe that with our new generation of royalty’s we can all become one great nation together.” Mila cheered slightly.

Mari was unhappy to hear they thought it was their people who acted first because it wasn't for years several of their precious Omegas near the border had been being taken and their families rightly took the act as a reason to fight back and put use to the feelings of justice. However unlike the calm nod she gave as she listened Official Lambin snorted in his disbelief gaining a glare from Mari and Hiroshi. " please excuse my associate there are some in my country who don't believe this was an accident but another attempt at your people to continue to take control of our Omegas and our land. " Mari calmly explained. However, not all of us see it that way and would love to solve the issue of these long hard misunderstandings between our Nations." Hiroshi politely added. As for the plan of yours Miss Babicheva I think we should first sort out things better before deciding on what to do and today is our first meeting and is supposed to be for getting acquainted and ironing things out than finding solutions however your idea I'd a good one I look forward to talking about more later with your Highnesses respect and agreement of course. " he added diplomatically not wanting things to escalate. Though still wanting to represent the Royal families wishes and help their counties get better.

However Mari was about to ruin that. Ms. Mila what do you mean on the Country if you think a Marriage alliance tradition to end this war is what is going to happen when there is nothing more for our counties to discuss here as my family and I don't see Prince Yuri as a bargaining chip and shall never use him as one." Mari was getting upset and the protective scent of strong smoke and green tea started to fill the air as she quickly went to stand up offended by the Russian woman's bold assumptions and tongue about her family willingly marrying Yuri off to their current enemy even if it cost them peace. He was family after all and their countries Jewel. Meaning they wouldn't part with him that easy

 

Hiroshi tried to stop her but she headed toward the car stopping halfway crossing her arms over and looking over her shoulder to glare at Mila and Victor a pair she thought presented their countries and even some of hers privileged entitled Alphas; though she herself was an Alpha which allowed her to be Crown Princess as a Female was something she despised in her second gender as her parents taught her it should always be the Omegas choice and not every Alpha deserves an Omega if their behavior proves they aren't worthy of one.

Mila looked at Mari appalled by her accusation. “She’s joking, right? Are you freaking kidding? I’ve worked my ass off on that case only to have that entitled princess think I wanted you two to get married? Come to the fuck on.” Mila tossed her pen and paper on the table and leaned back in her chair “What a joke. I wasn’t purposing you two get married I was saying this isn’t a decade ago when your parents were fighting this is our generation and we can all come to an agreement. Not that you marry her brother.”

“Mila that’s enough.” Viktor looked at her with a stern tone before looking over at Hiroshi. “Excuse her attitude and her incompetence. We didn’t want that kind of peace treaty, I’d never ask for the hand of the Prince of Nihorn we’ve never even met.” Viktor sighed as he pushed his hair back behind his head.

“Way to go Mila you fucked everything up.” Yurio spoke as he looked at the Alpha “There goes the peace treaty.”

“I didn’t do anything! I was trying to do the best I could with this and she took it the wrong way.” Mila countered

“Because you said it the wrong way.” Yurio retorted

“You little-“ Mila was cut off as she looked at Viktor

“Enough! Both of you shut up.” Viktor could feel his anger rising and let out a Forrest like scent throughout the table without meaning to.

“Yes your highness.” Both of them replied at the same time.

“Mr. Hishori, is there any way to talk to Princess Mari? Anyway to calm her down and bring her back in the discussion. We’d all hate to lose this peace treaty over a small misunderstanding. We will apologize for the problems that were caused by us, and will do anything in our power to make it up to Nihorn.” Chris spoke up before looking at the car and then back at Hiroshi.


	2. The Beginning part 2 slightly edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Russian and Nihon Delegations be able to work things out after Crown Alpha Princess Mari's over protective Alpha and big sister instincts got in the way? Perhaps or Perhaps not you'll just have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of our RP and if you would like the background shared between me and History Maker about our RP.
> 
> IT HAS BEEN SLIGHTLY EDITED PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS BETTER AT ALL???

Official Lambin smirked" It is a good idea though the Princess is how should I say touchy in matters concerning the young omega prince (= though I for one think the traditional marriage isn't anything to upset over, after all, you seem like a fine respecting Alpha your Highness" Offical Lambin said in charmingly honey voice. Hiroshi glared at him harshly and in an annoyed tone said, "...And it is your kind of thinking Lambin Kun that makes the Princess's Alpha instincts go into an overprotective mode; I don't know how many times your party has either tired to mate the Prince, encourage royal Alphas from other nations to court him for your selfish gain or tried to pawn him off into one of those Alphas using the nations best interests to marry him off to be mated to those Alphas as an excuse. " he said almost shouting angrily at the other Official. Then turned back to the others stood up and bowed low. " I am terribly sorry Madame Babicheva San her Highness his very very protective of her brother and certain members of our Court aren't the best at treating her brother as anything but an Omega pawn to use despite the fact he is our Nations most prized Omega,"he said politely glancing over to the other Nihon official with annoyed disgust in his eyes. I shall try to calm her down I'm sure she will realize she overreacted and I think your plan is certainly one worth talking about on the Marrow." He said bowing again and heading over his Princess to try and calm her down.

 

Official lambin sat there and looked indignant at the other man's words. He thought the traditional ways worked best as did his allies in the Royal Court after all marring off omegas had worked for centuries and just because he happened to be a Male Omega Yuri believed himself to be extra special and outside of their counties traditions living as both a privileged male and with the privileges omegas were given; along with thinking his Male status meant he was beyond being married off for the betterment of the nation. Plus Hiroshi didn't seem to know what gem of Political and Personal opportunity the Male Omega could be for them. "Excuse me, your Highness, I must attend to the princess as her other adviser, " he said getting up and bowing before heading over to the others of his group. 

Mari's guard and ladies maid where trying to explain to her along with Official Hiroshi what Mila had really meant and released calming scents for her. Noticing the commotion outside Yuri opened the small window with bars and a screen to get some air and try to figure out what was going on though when he realized what was happening he started to panic what if this doesn't work out his anxiety told him what if Prince Victor is like all the princes he had meat before like Prince JJ or Leroy but was using the war to get to Yuri,what if Official Lambin who he knew didn't like him miraculously convinced Mari to marry him off in the name of peace, what if everything fell apart and his nation stayed at war, what if he could never get to know the man who danced so gracefully it made him want to dance that way too, what if Russia and Victor only saw him as an Omega, what if Russia just wanted him because he was known as an unofficial title The Jewel Of Nihon, what if someone tried to hurt him, what if he went into heat while here even though he was taking his medical herbs. So many natives what it came to his mind as his anxiety began to drown him letting his distressed sour distressed omega scent of strong expired cinnamon and rotten Nihon cherry blossoms on a strong rainy day turning typhoon season. Though he was far too gone in his anxiety rabbit hole that he didn't notice the car he was in gathering all those who were close by attention.

Viktor looked at Nihorn’s officials before sighing and standing up. “Hopefully tomorrow the Princess will be able to talk to us and clear up everything. I promise each and every one of you I have no intention of marrying or even touching that Omega in an inappropriate way you have my word on that. I can also assume that the banquet is off? I highly doubt the queen wants to see us considering she thinks we are trying to have her brothers hand. Of course like we said I am not.” Viktor looked at the car Yuri was in before walking to his own car and starting to pull out the supplies for their place to sleep for the night. Viktor with the help of everyone else managed to get the tent done and Viktor and his crew had a small meeting.

“I had to bite my tongue so many different times it’s not even funny.” Mila crossed her arms as she looked at Viktor and Yurio “I worked hard to make that compromise and she just sat on it like it was nothing. Because she believed that I wanted her stupid brother to come and marry you.” Mila let out a groan and crossed her arms before shaking her head “I didn’t know people could be royal cunts.” Mila retorted.

“Mila get it out of your system now, I’m not going to have you insulting the Princess or Prince in there face.” Viktor reprimanded as he looked at Mila before crossing his arms “I expected more out of you two. I can’t believe you’d embarrass me like that.” Viktor sighed as he laid back on the ground “This is going to be a long meeting if we can’t get our shit together guys.” Viktor rubbed his face and sat up taking a deep breath. “Mila I just wanted to tell you your compromise was beautiful and if we were able to do it I would’ve gladly done so.” Viktor encouraged. “Tomorrow is a new day where we need to get something done. We need an answer. On this war or thousands of more people will die. Am I clear?”

“Yes your highness.” Mila and Yurio replied.

“Good.” Viktor sighed as he took another deep breath this time smelling something bad

 

He looked around and checked all of the clothes and even their food before making way outside “Oh son of a bitch” Viktor had already promised not to touch the crown jewel of Nihorn and looked over at Mila “You need to get out here. The Prince, he’s in distress.” Viktor commanded

“Why can’t you do it?” Mila asked as she stood up seeing the Prince upset. “Go inform his sister I’ll try my best.” Mila slowly walked over and gently as she could knock on the door Yuri before looking at how scared he was “Hey, what’s wrong?” Mila asked in a kind and warm tone. “You seem so scared. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. Here.” Mila stepped back from the door with her hands in the air. “I don’t mean any harm. You just seem so upset. I know when I’m upset I’d want to talk about it. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s totally up to you. I won’t force you to do a single thing. Nobody will.” Mila promised as she looked at the boy. “Do you want some help from your sister or friends?” Mila suggested.

Viktor quickly walked over to where Mari and the other officials were before clearing his throat “Your Highness and Officials something is wrong with Prince Yuri Ms. Babicheva are trying to calm him down but I don’t think she can. You guys need to help him.” Viktor explained.

Mari felt bad as soon as she talked to Hiroshi but she was very close to decking Lambin and hated how he was so rude and entitled and prideful I'd his party wasn't so powerful in the Royal Court she would have gladly left him behind. Though he kept arguing that is wouldn't be so bad to marry of the Prince. However, her feelings of guilt when she saw them placing their tent up and being highly impressed by the Prince's humbleness she wished her own countries traditions would allow her to do the same. However, she kept getting madder and madder the more she heard Lambin complain. When she smelt the smell she knew Yuri gave turning panic attacks her inner Alpha seeing Takashi and Yuko heading toward the car to help Yuri spun on the snobby Official with her red alpha eyes glowing as.she growled" LEAVE AND I DONT CARE HOW POWERFUL YOUR PARTY IS CLEARLY NONE OF US WANT YOU OR YOUR IDEALS AT THIS PEACE SUMMIT ON EITHER SIDE. SO INAM BANISHING YOU TO THE TROOPS. MAKE SURE HE GETS THIER" SHE YELLED AT HER BODYGUARD. Her scent also became stronger and more of an aggressive green tea and less calm smoke. Which made almond them especially Lambin shutter in reply as his own inner alpha recoiled and followed her growled orders like everyone else.

 

When she smelt Victor's worried yet cautions ash pine wood scent she turned toward him and calmed a little the big sister in her trying to push down her inner alpha as she heard Victor talks and realized by his word and scent he actually cared for her brother and was a decent person. Perhaps even a decent Alpha. She pointed to Yuuko and Takashi who hadn't wandered too far from their charge in the car." There isn't much anyone can do my brother was born with high anxiety and this-this is his heightened panic distressed Omega scent he gives off during panic attacks I would try to help but I don't smell like a happy Alpha right now let alone a clam enough one to reassure him.

 

She bowed deeply to him I'm sorry for how I reacted I am just overly protective of my little brother because he is so easily worried and several Officials and Princes have tried to have us arrange a marriage with him in the name of it combining as well as benefiting our countries as one; so I overreacted and my inner Alpha went into overprotection mode I am very very sorry.

 

Yuri looked up at her through his window surprised she knew where the secret door to his nest area in the armored car was and the panic spiked a bit "I...I...I ca...can....nnn....n't " he stuttered in reply to her as the panic took control of his brain and emotions. Though noticing her scent as part of Prince Victor's gurop.

 

Her alpha calming scent scarring him even as much as it was relaxing him.

 

"I....I'm.......nnnnnno....oootttt...." he stuttered more unable to finish or piece to together his rapidly growing fears and unreasonable panic into a coherent idea.

 

Mari turned her head toward her brother as his scent spiked again knowing soon he would hyperventilate and pass out. Though just then Yuuko and Takashi reached the disguised window on the secret car door that leads to Yuri"s nest in the car. " I'm sorry Prince Victor" she bowed again but can we postpone the banquette to tomorrow night?" She asked ashamed of how her overprotective misunderstanding had ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Victor forgive Mari and will they be work it out between their nations....???


	3. INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SOME BASIC INFO THAT WILL KEEP GROWING YOU MAY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS AU WORLD

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE FACTS AND CHECK THEM OFTEN AS THEY MAY CHANGE AND SHIFT AS THE STORIES GOSE ON.  
As I'm you have guessed by now but this is a fantasy AU. ((also keep a lookout for anything between these as they are inside details from me and my RP partner History Maker)) 

RP Story Prompt:  
Prince Yuri of Nihon aka Japan and Crown Prince Victor of Russia are at war. In this AU the nations are at a stalemate and chose to meet for a Peace Treaty Talk. 

My Amino for Yuri On Ice:  
https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/page/user/storytellermiller-miller/B2ax_18tbfJVGePBW0rx2r7qXXDpao6W7N

History Makers Amino for Yuri On Ice:  
https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/page/user/history-maker/n8qN_6gTofMpkPq20pdomB0BxbQRvbWdEa

Types of second genders in this AU:  
((In Order in this AUs second gender social stauses))

Alpha = Like other normal Alphas in A/O/B fanfics except they almost all have some kind of pine or foresty scent.

AlphaBetas = These are very very special Betas who have smaller than normal scent glans with slight Alpha like scents they can amp up if they need to; however it is barely noticeable unless they want it to. They also have Alpha like canines and can Mate Omegas like Alphas; however the bound isn't as strong as with a regular Alphas Mating Bound. They also have the ability to ignore stronger Alpha urges and can protect Omegas from feral Alphas if they have to with their Alpha abilities because their own noses have a special filter aginst others scents.they also don't have Ruts. They make great servants and guards for Omegas because of all of these things. They also have an extra special instinct to protect Omegas. 

Betas = Normal like any other Beta in A/O/B fanfics the only thing I'm adding is that like the AlphaBetas is they too have special filters in their noses that help them filter others scents; so Omega and Alphas scents barely affect them if at all. 

BetaOmegas = Special Betas who are the same as AlphaBetas in the scent of glans and canine abilities. They also have lesser scents than regular Omegas and can like AlphaBetas amp up their scents if they want to; though also have a light to next to no scents otherwise. These special Betas also can't be cowed by an Alpha'a scent like regular Omegas because they have that Beta scent filters in their noses. They have heats but very rarely and much much lesser than regular Omegas if they have them at all. They are also more fertile than other Betas but not as much as the regular Omegas because of this. These skills also make them perfect servants for Omegas because they have Omega comforting traits similar to them but aren't cowed by Alpha scents. 

Omegas = Similar to Regular Omegas in A/O/B fanfics except they normally smell like flowers native to their native countries like Yuri's Scent of Cherry Blossoms.

Nihon's((Japan's) Basic info for Omegas:

Nihon Treats their Omegas well; especially their Rare Male Omegas because of the founder of their Nation's founder and namesake was a Male Omega. In Nihon, they treat Omegas with strict rules on etiquette and behavior like bowing deep to Alphas but they are also treated like Gems and allowed to chose to be Dancers, Artists,  
Poets, Writers, Nurses, Herbalists, Teachers to unprecedented children, and a few even being allowed to be Merchants, and Warriors to protect the Empress. However, that is all before they are mated unless their Alpha says otherwise they are also required to wear their under robes past their scent clans when unmated to keep their scent somewhat under control. There are also herbs that help with heats and childbearing prevention but they aren't foolproof on this ancient time like suppressants are. 

Nihon Omegas Families Chose their Mates; unless they are Male Omegas who are given the rights of men and the honors of being a Male Omega. Also, every home no matter how rich or poor have a separate place from sleeping quarters for Omegas to nest in. 

"the Omega Rules of Haven" often for better understanding.  
They also have Heat Resorts and Inns where an Omegas can go for refuge in case of an unexpected Heat if they are unmated. If an Alpha attacks an unmated Omega in Heat instead of helping them to one of those safe places then said Alpha for attacking the unmated omega going into heat instead of helping them to a heat resort they can be charged with dirtying and mistreating the precious gem and resource they see Omegas as in Nihon and be charged severely depending on their misconduct even up to being a traitor and put to death depending on the status of the Omega or their career standing that helps the nation or the outburst of the Omegas family members. However, no matter how they are punished their reputation as a respectful Alpha is ruined and their Honor is tarnished. 

Basic Russian info for Omegas:

Russia tries to keep as many omegas as they can and they have kind of like a high status so only like rich people and royalty. So basically Omega's are Prizes to be kept by the upper classes.  
Russia obviously, has the government take control of all of the omegas since they are rare in the country. If a family doesn’t give their son or daughter to the government then they can get charged with kidnapping. The omegas can visit their family whenever they want but they still have to be in the care of the government. If someone mishandles the omega or takes advantage during their heats then the family will be fined heavily and the Alpha or Beta who does it will automatically be sentenced to death. Only rich people, close government-related jobs, or royalty can have omegas. If someone marks an unmated omega, that isn’t apart of the people who can have them, then they will be charged and sentenced for life in prison.  
((this is how History Maker described it to me.))

Nihon(Japanese) Characters:  
Katsuki Yuri:

Title= Prince  
Second Gender= Male Omega  
Scent= Vanilla and Cheery Blossom scent  
Job= Being a Prince and as a hobby is dancing ad one of the Royal Dragon Courts top Bugaku Dancers 

Katsuki Mari:  
Title= Crown Alpha Princess  
Second Gender= Female Alpha  
Scent= Japanese Pine Tree and Green Tea Scent  
Job= Being the Hier to her Country of Nihon ((Which is only possible for her as a woman because she is an Alpha. Females of the other two second genders can't and neither can male Omegas)) 

 

Nishikori Takashi:  
Title: Lord ((His Title is subject to change))  
Second Gender= Alpha  
Scent= A forest in fall on the edge of a River like Scent  
Mated to= Nishigori Yuko((His Ture Mate))  
Job: He is the Primary Body Gaurd for Prince Yuri 

Nishikori Yuuko= (Mated To Takashi)((Her Married Title is subject to change))  
Title=Lady ((Her Married Title is Subject to change))  
Second Gender= Omega  
Scent= Peachs and Water lillyies((let me know if you think this fits her))  
Job= The main servant/ Ladies Maid to Prince Yuri and a mother

Pitchit Phichit Chulanont:

Title: Thirteenth Prince of Tai((Thailand))  
Second Gender= BetaOmega  
Scent: Peache and Rose mixture job:Butler to Prince Yuri/ Bugaku((Japanese Court Royal Dancer))

 

Russian Characters...  
Victor Nikiforov= Alpha

Title: Crown Prince Of Russia  
Scent: A pine-like smoke wood scent with a hint of cinnimon  


MORE TO COME LATER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!!!


End file.
